User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/How this can be happening...?
Ken: Ughh... I wake up after pass out fighting Misaka's Aragami mutation. Ken: Misaka!! run toward her while holding his mutated left arm Misaka: Ken... you have to kill me... or ... I'll mutate again... Ken: NO!! There's must be away to stop it! Misaka: It's... to late... Ken: No... !! Misaka: Ken... please... hold Ken's hand Return back to few months ago... At Ken's Room (Dr. Sakaki's Lab) Ken: There's something fishy about that Aegis Project... Misaka: Something fishy? What is it? Ken: The Director need a shit ton of Aragami's core Misaka: Hmmm, now if I think of it, it does sound fishy... Ken: Let's try uncover stuff Misaka: Yeah! I use Dr. Sakaki's computer to "hack" the Director's secret file Ken: Hey, look at this Misaka: hmm? Ark project? Ken: "Objective: To devourer the planet and resetting it". What the hell... Misaka: "Nova's devouring apocalypse". That sound bad... Ken: "We have been nurturing Nova for a few months now and it coming into fruition. It growing faster thanks to Ken and Misaka's never ending supplies of Aragami's core". Damn him, using us as a stepping stone for this ridiculous project!! Misaka: Let's infiltrate the Aegis Island and see if this thing is true or not Ken: Good thinking At Aegis Island Ken: The security is pretty tight, there definitely something up here Misaka: Where "Nova" located again? Ken: It should be in the center Inside the center on Aegis Island Ken: It's dark here... and misty too. Stay close and don't let your guard down Misaka: Huhh hold Ken's arm I'm starting to able to see in the dark Ken: What... in... the... hell... is... that Misaka: It's probably Nova... Ken: Ughh... This is bad, let's get out of here before we're find out Misaka: Should we keep this a secret? Ken: Let's keep it a secret until the time come Back at the Den Lindow: Oh, Ken! How you doing? Ken: I'm fine Lindow: This few years has been calm. With low amount of Gods Eater dying in the field Ken: I feel there's something big gonna happen... Lindow: Really? It's probably a hunch A hunch, hah. Something will happen... After a few months, the day that Ken lose his only subordinate At the Director Office Ken: A strange Aragami core? At the City (or Mercy)? Director Johannes: Yes, do you remember the glare for your first mission? Ken: ..... Director Johannes: We need you to capture it for research Ken: Alright, I'm off then step out of the room Director Johannes: Good luck, you'll need it evil glare At the Ciry (of Mercy) Misaka: A strange Aragami wtih high intelligence? Ken: That what the Director said, it should somewhere here... God Arc: (A actual smart Aragami? Interesting...) Ken: (There no one will found that not interesting, you know that?) After walking around the City Ken: Where the hell is it? Misaka: It run away? Maybe? God Arc: (Try looking harder) Ken: (I'm kinda tired from walking around here...) Ken: ..... looking around. ''Let's go back A Vajra suddently apear and start roaring like a boss Ken: Ah, shit... Misaka: Don't worry, it just a Vajra God Arc: (I got a bad feeling about this...) We killed it without a problem but another two came out Ken: What the hell... Misaka: Ahhh... retreat? Few more Vajras come out Misaka: Okey... ''sad Ken: Look like we have to fight them... God Arc: (Ken becareful...) We manage to kill some of them. Misaka lured some of them with her so it will be easier to kill. Ken: hahhh... fighting 3 of them at a time is much harder than I think... Misaka, I hope you're ok... Vajra: ROOOAARRRRR!! Ken: Shut the fuck up A black Vajra-like Aragami appear Ken: I'm... fucked... sigh After a hard fight I killed the 3 Vajra... but this guy is serious. That Vajra start charging toward me. Ken: Ah crap... I'm too tired The Aragami smash me against the wall. My god arc knocked away from me Ken: Is this... the end... ? Black Vajra: ROOOAAAAARRRRRR!! coming closer Ken: No... I... will... not... give... up... that... easily....... The Aragami right infront of my face Ken: RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I felt something burst out of my heart. Spikes grew from the ground, piercing everything around me. The Aragami run away like a cat have been sprayed with water. Ken: Yeah... you... better... run....... lose consciousness I wake up, it's night already... I pick up my god arc God Arc: (Ken!) Ken: (I'm fine, don't worry about me) God Arc: (No!! Misaka!!!) Ken: (Fuck... I forgot about her!) I run to the other side of the chruch Ken: Misaka, where are you?! God Arc: (I heard her scream after you fainted) Ken: Misaka... I hope you are ok... A big Aragami drop down from the church, It's look like a dragon, orange/white colored with a shield on it's right arm. Ken: I never seen this guy before... Dragon Aragami: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! God Arc: (Ken... it's... -) The Aragami start running toward me and punch me I start seeing some vision, appearing on my head Ken: It's fast... damn it... Dragon Aragami: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! it start to make a fire sword God Arc: (Ken, block it!!) It lunge toward me, I barely block it I start getting vision again, I see Misaka fighting Vajras. She killed all of them Misaka: Ken, hang on, I'm coming! A Vajra appear and jump on her, knocking her on the ground. The Vajra going to eat Misaka. Her god arc is knocked away from her She punch the Vajra's mouth, making it stagger Misaka: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Her bracelet came off her wrist. The Vajra shaking it's head Misaka: HHHHHGGGGGGGG!!! There's a girl coming... who is she? The Vajra walk way from her. What is she? Misaka: Ken!!! The girl run away, afraid The vision end Ken: Arghh... that... is... Misaka? God Arc: (She mutated into a Aragami...) Category:Blog posts